Deprivation
by TJ Robinson
Summary: “He was once deprived, and he is deprived once more.”


**A/N: **I wrote this one-shot for a friend as a Christmas gift. She enjoyed it, and I hope you'll enjoy it as well. And if you don't, feel free to live some good, solid concrit so I can improve my writing skills. Thanks to all.

* * *

**Deprivation**

Oh, yes. He's been waiting for this for a long time. He's been deprived of the beauty of this natural thing. Every time he thinks about it, he gets excited and feels a rush go through his being. Now that he knows she is willing to see him again, he wants her. A few days ago, she called him and told him to wait on the shore of the beach outside of the lighthouse. He figures she'll be more comfortable there: it's more... _natural_. And he knows that they both like things to be natural.

He's been awake for hours now. Ever since the clock chimed eight times last evening, he's stopped counting. It doesn't matter to him; he'll wait for her as long as she wants him to. He's waited so long for this moment, and he's not about to lose this opportunity. Every animal instinct present in his mind screams that it's time for him to go back to his primal state, to embrace and become one with nature by doing what he is about to do.

Currently, it's still dark out, but the sky is beginning to brighten from the oncoming dawn. The light reflects on the low, gentle waves breaking softly along the pale sands of the beach's empty shore. While he does not mind waiting, he only hopes that she'll come before it gets to be too bright out; he doesn't wish to be seen, and feels that she doesn't, either. After all, he does not believe that their actions need to be observed by any curious onlookers, and he'd much rather keep their meeting a secret between the two of them.

A soft breeze blows off the coast, touching his pale skin and tousling his green, curly hair. He shivers, not because he is cold, but because at the same time the breeze caressed his skin, he heard her beautiful call. He calls back to her, overcome by the joy of seeing this beautiful creature. From where he is standing on the beach, he can see her approaching. In the pale twilight, he can just barely make out her luxurious curves and her blue eyes, which appear to be glowing like the pale blue light of the twilight.

She calls to him again, and he shouts back. She's moving faster now, her body bouncing as she runs towards him. And at last, she reaches her destination and stops before him. He stands for a moment, unsure of what to do with this magnificent creature. She moves closer to him, and suddenly, she submits to his will and allows him to do as he pleases with her.

The tide is slowly rising as the waves crash upon the broad, sandy shores. He starts slowly, merely touching her smooth skin. He reaches for something behind him and turns away for a moment, but quickly turns back to her. She stares at him, puzzled at his actions, but he reassures her by placing his hand back on her body and leisurely moving it up and down her abdominal area. She moans with pleasure as he continues this rubbing motion and a smile crosses her large lips.

But he turns away again. She stares at him, unsure of his apparent hesitance. He then turns back to her once again and continues where he left off. She falls back into another fit of delight as he continues to rub her body. He's taking it slow, trying to determine what she truly is in the semi-darkness, and he can see that she certainly doesn't mind.

However, he is growing impatient. He's been waiting for so long to really see this creature, and he just wants to dive right into this wonderful specimen. As he knows, he is not one to be impatient or to rush into things, but he's been waiting so long, longing for this moment for so long that he can't help but want to go faster.

So he does, and she takes notice of this: his rubbing motions become rougher, faster, and hastier than before. His hesitance towards her appears to be disappearing little by little. The time he is turned away from her continues to decrease until finally, he is going so fast that she can't keep up with his hands, which continue to probe and poke at her body, as though he is a scientist, examining her for his research.

He is going faster and faster. His hands move up and down, left and right, prodding and jabbing into her. Eventually, he moves his body on top of hers and looks into her glowing blue eyes. Even while looking into her eyes, he can not see who she actually is, and it frustrates him. He continues to act roughly with her, moving up and down her body hastily and without affection. She is getting annoyed, angered at his sudden harshness. She feels that she is being violated and does not like it at all. She trusted him, but now she believes she has taken advantage of her trust.

Finally, she can stand it no more. She shoves him off her body, and she runs away from him. While he lies on the ground, he cries after her, pleading her not to go, but she ignores his cries as she makes her escape.

Soon, she is out of sight, and he remains standing on the shore, dazed from the experience. It takes a few moments before the force of the situation hits him, and he begins to whimper. He sits up and brings his knees up to face and begins to cry into his maroon dress pants, now covered with the fine-grained sand from the shore.

Bill knows what he has done wrong, and he knows that his actions have caused him to lose what he waited so long for. He has lost the Pokémon's trust, and now he is certain that he will never know her true identity. All he has is his half-done, sloppily-written notes and a memory that has become hazy due to hitting his head on the ground when the Pokémon shoved him away.

He was once deprived, and the pain and want of his past deprivation has caused him to become deprived once more. Now Bill stands on the soft, empty sands of the beach as the sun rises, crying and whimpering to himself while wondering if he will ever be deprived of this terrible loneliness that has been bestowed upon him.


End file.
